


Diagram a. Self

by oracleskald



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Devotional Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracleskald/pseuds/oracleskald
Summary: A self study, in the words of a god.





	Diagram a. Self

There is mead in my gums.  
Terrible stuff, mead.  
Best for drinking straight,  
but it hollows you out inside  
and leaves something in its wake.

There is a poetry in my thumbs.  
Poetry’s fine, for lovers,  
for children, for offerings;  
but poetry has a way with you  
and poetry numbs the pain.

There are lies in my chest.  
Lies I tell myself to sleep,  
and lies I tell myself to hide.  
They only go so far, lies.  
Eventually, you have to see them.

There is death in my past.  
Shards of something I cannot  
(dare not) understand.   
A sentence passed, a stand made.  
An ending I gladly faced.

And there are stories in my eyes.  
Paper and pen, mind and memory.  
Beautiful things, stories.  
I find them, collect them, cherish them  
and then send them on their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [historicaloracle.ca](https://www.historicaloracle.ca/post/diagram-a-self). Comments welcome here, or there.


End file.
